Edd
Edd (known as Double D and real name Eddward Cullen) is a former Dhampire turned vampire who moved to Japan along with his friends Ed and Eddy. He is the smartest student in Youkai academy, who always receives perfect scores in his tests and is considered one of the most handsome students in the school. It is revealed by Miyabi Fujisaki, that Edd is the direct descendant of Alucard the Shinso Vampire. Edd serves as the main protagonist and narrator of Eds + Vampires (along with Tsukune). Personality Edd is a very polite charming and highly intelligent individual who is also calm sophisticated and somewhat manipulative due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, he conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, handsome, and often easy going student who is one of the most handsome students in Yokai academy while expressing his somewhat true nature whose chrisama and beliefs in justice earned him total respect from the students, teachers, soldiers and leaders. He is a dedicated young man who has a slight sense of humor, but is a hard headed student of science, often explaing the difference between Self-Pollination and Cross-Pollination and is the president of the Student Council. Double D is known to have a very stoic personality. He never cared about his schoolwork anymore, seeing the entire thing as trivial and always receiving perfert scores in his tests, even though his intellect make it easier for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against the nobility. In general, Double D takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not noticing the affections of others and shows little interest in partaking any vulgar events such as drinking parties, which he often goes. However in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. Edd is actually a brave and righteous individual, who has a very strong sense of responsibility and gets usually upset when he is unable to help others. He is very caring and extremely overprotective of his friends mostly Moka who is willingly to risk his life in order to save them. Double D's aspiration to be a great man makes him somewhat of a moral sherrif and protector of Yokai Academy, as he is willingly to help, protect and willingly risk his life for any innocent people, creatures or people he doesn't even know. Like some characters, Edd's heart is said to be filled only with pure light and goodness, despite the darkness of his vampiric nature residing in his heart; Double D's good heart filled with pure light managed to helped lead Tsukune and Moka back to their friends when they were trapped in the realm of darkness. His vampire nature also emerges when he is unsealed. As a Pureblood, he is highly aristocratic, chriasmatic and temperamental, looking down upon all manner of yokai for their audacity to challenge him. He normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on his friends on various reasons and depending on how they treat Moka and Tsukune, he'd even attempt to permanetly execute them. His pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how he deals with everything. He also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yokai Academy. Edd is generally a very strict authorative individual and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Student Council President. Edd has acknowledged to Issa Shuzen that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Moka up and keep her for himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Despite his cold nature as a vampire, he does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why he curbs his power, to keep himself from killing innocent people. Even when he was forced to kill Moka to release Alucard, he didn't want to kill her and showed hesitance when fighting his friends. Relationships Edd and Ed- Edd and Ed are good friends since childhood, Ed comes to Edd for advice about how to get a girl to like him and Double D seems to help with his homework or studying for a major test. Though despite Ed being a proud lycanthrope who is considered a strong warrior to many, Edd seems to be or at least superior to him as shown by Edd who can completely control a lycanthrope with his hypnoisis and is shown that Edd can easily defeat Ed even in his werewolf form Edd and Eddy- though they are friends, Edd seems to have a mix opinion of Eddy, what he hates about him is his arrogance, egomanical, selfishness and perverted nature, but what he likes about the most is his kindness and his care for his family and friends, other than that, he sees as a friend. Eddy is kind to Edd's outter self but greatly fears and hates his inner self. Edd and Tsukune-Edd and Tsukune are best friends and they share a strong friendship. The only thing that Tsukune dislikes about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. Tsukune cares about Edd very much and he didn't like how Double D was bullied and avoided violence.Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually decides to fight for himself. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune usually comes to Edd for advice.They friendship is so strong that they refer to themselves as brothers. Edd and Moka- Edd and Moka are childhood friends, they met each other when mokas father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's Birth. They have a lot in common, Outter Moka adores Edd, while Inner Moka doesn't. Edd used to have a crush on her and used to go out with her at the playground when they where little kids, but upon learning she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken, but quickly accepted. When Moka learned that Double D still refuses to fight, she along with other characters thinks of his pacifist nature as stubborn and decides to train him due to the fact of him getting bullied and hurt. After Edd has gained the will to fight Inner Moka and Tsukune decides to train him. Edd sees Moka as a sister figure and is at his most dangerous when shes hurt or in danger. Edd and Kurumu- While Edd and Kurumu became fast friends, she, like the others was disgusted by Edd's overly pacifist nature. Kurumu at first didn't trust because she thought Ed was a manipulative and scheming jerk, but saw that Double D had a good heart and they share a great friendship. Double D was nervous around Kurumu not only because she was a girl, but had large breasts, while Kurumu had a huge crush on Edd, oftening hugging him with her large breast which sufficates Double D. At one point in the storyline, they share a kiss together while at the beach, with their friends. Edd and Yukari- At first, Yukari hates Double D due to Edd being the smartest student at school and being smarter than her, she was jealous of how much respect the teachers give to Edd even referring him as the teachers pet. But after Edd saves her from a prejudice minotaur, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she saw his great intelligence and eventually became attracted to him. Edd acts as an older brother/father figure to Yukari and can be over protective of her Edd and Mizore- Before getting into a relationship Edd was creeped out by Mizore due to her stalking behaviour which seemed to disturbed Double D to the core, Mizore had a huge crush on him, even referring to him as cutie. But later Double D tented to stutter around mizore more than any other girl. In fact, sometimes Double D couldn't get a full sentence outta her. After Moka helps him with his girl problem, Edd confesses his feelings to Mizore, she decides to accept him. Edd and Ruby- Like many other girls, Ruby had a crush on Ed, but hated his obsession with rules. She tends to be more submissive, wanting him to be her master and has developed feelings for him after He helped her defeat her rival. After Ruby admitted her feelings to him, Edd begins to return these affections and become a couple. Edd and Gin- Double D and Gin doesn't really get along due to the fact that Edd sees Gin as nothing but a pervert with Gin referring to him as a neat freak. though they are school rivals, Edd does show Gin some respect with Gin returning the settlement, so they might have a friendly rivalry. Powers and abilities As a Dhampir/human, Double D was a formidable opponent. One of his greatest weapons is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision which makes him the smartest student in Yokai Academy exceling all of his tests. He was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who ever played against him. As his intelligence evolves, he utilized his masterful skills in real combat, leading a group of students to victory against overwhelming odds. He could manipulate people and factions with well-spoken speeches and clever deception. The series repeatedly demonstrates Double D's mental acuity, ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Shanghai, China, when Gin comes with an idea, Double D instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Tsukune's identity in the Fairy Tale organisation - including the correct one. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the Fairy Tale computer network countermeasure in 19 seconds typing at a incredibly fast speed. As a Dhampir, Edd possesses numerous abilities from his brethen such as superhuman strength and speed, but was weaker than a Shinso vampire, but was able to combat on even grounds with a regular vampire. After been bitten by Marie Kanker a vampire, Edd became a Pureblood Vampire, due to the Vampairic blood of one of the Pure Blood princesses Mary Cullen. This makes nearly invincible as he demonstrated to be much more stronger than Moka Akashiya in her Inner Form and Gyokuro Shuzen who is the queen of the Vampires and the Shuzen Family. Edd has gained very telekinetic abilities such as manipulating blood from other people and has a mastery control over plants. Like Kaname Kuran and most Purebloods, Edd can perform spells to seal off the vampire side of vampires, thus making them a normal human. The spell also erases all of his/her memories of being a vampire. He also has the ability to turn humans into vampires and retain complete control over them by becoming their master, rendering the vampire unable to kill them. Because he has vampire blood in his vains, Double D is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, he will usually consumed eight-to-ten cans of tomato juice a week, feeding on blood packets only twice every week. This attempt to curb his dependance on blood has greatly effected his body, for if he goes too long without a blood pack, his enhanced strength becomes that of a newborn and begins to suffer fainting spells. The urge to feed is also heightened to the point he can lose himself for a time, in his attempt to relieve his thirst. Double D can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, sending out a pulse on his own and then receiving the returning pulse. Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Double D used this unintentionally with both Kyouko and Fumiko into allowing himself to feed off her. During a brief encounter with a succubus Double D learned how dangerous mind control was and while it reinforced his own vows to nerver harness such power for himself. It also revealed to him how defenseless he was himself. In response he developed a charm (allure) reversal technique which when implimented can negate and reflect a succubus Charm right back at the cast. Edd as a Pureblooded Vampire demonstrated tremendous strength beyond his capabilities, though the full extent is shrouded in mystery. Though he is shown to destroy concrete structures, and can tear out a stone column with only one hand and seen hurling it towards Alucard who was fused with his human reincarnate. He defeated Gyokuro Shuzen who was fused with some of Alucard's powers with only one hand, defeated Miyabi Fujisaki during the Land of the Snow Fairies Arc and is seen fighting his eternal ancestor Alucard along with his friends Tsukune and Moka. As a True Pureblood Vampire, Edd's strength has increased tremendously, which he has the power to destroy Alucard. Edd has inherited the blood of a Shinso which belonged to Alucard who is his ancestor. This blood is not corrupted because Double D possesses a lighter aspect different from his ancestor, granting him a legendary power that is described as "the candle that can cast away the darkness". The blood was given to him by birth before becoming a human, causing Edd's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary Shinso vampire, however this an also result in an uncontrollable change mutation as the blood can corrupt him if he gives in to the bloody thirst that vampires hunger for a millenia, since the blood propagates inside the host, and like Moka, it's also the key to reviving his ancestor the monstrous vampire Alucard. The blood radiates a much lighter, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood and on some occasions Alucard's visage has been known to appear behind Edd, Ruby and Ed has described Edd's power as "something divine and angelic". After transferring his shinso blood to both Tsukune and Moka, Double D has become a True Vampire (Pureblood), which he is now much more powerful than Shinsos. Double D's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human or vampire, allowing him to be physically active for longer periods of time. He has proven able to continue fighting a superior opponent like Hokuto long enough to cause him to start losing control of his own powers. The tissues and bones of his body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans, powerful monsters and even ordinary vampires. He can endure heavy amounts of damage, several water bullet attacks and sound based attacks with very little harm compared to his friends, all of whom are powerful monsters in their own right. One unique ability Edd can utilize is physically injecting his blood into another person through his fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer to the host's body, as Double D needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in his system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous, constant injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Pureblood